


Broken Memory

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Amnesia, Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Creeper Peter Hale, Dark Peter Hale, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, Peter Hale Being an Asshole, Peter Hale Bites Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Protective Derek, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Peter has a plan, it's not a nice plan but how else is he going to become alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter smiled as he watched his nephew walk into the room, he let his hands drift down to the teen that was kneeling by his feet and let his hand run through the soft hair. He hears Derek growl making him look back up and smirk as he tilted his head. “Hello my darling nephew, I did wonder who would turn up? The lost puppy who or my sour face nephew.” He grinned; he kept stoking the bound teen’s hair. 

Derek’s eye drifted down to the teen and saw the large frighten eyes staring at him; Derek really didn’t want to know what his uncle has been doing to Stiles all he knows is he has to get him away from the crazy wolf. “Let Stiles go, Peter, whatever issue you have it’s not with the sheriff’s son,” Derek tells him…have to get my mate somewhere safe…  
“Oh no, I’m not going to let this one go, from day one Derek I’ve had this itch in my teeth to sink my teeth into his beautiful skin.” He leaned down and stroked Stiles' throat and watched the teen flinch at Peter’s touch. “Also I just taught him how to give a good blowjob.” He smirks, Stiles screws his eyes shut and lets some tears run down his eyes, as Derek snarls his eyes flashing red as he stood a step forward only to be stopped when Peter stood up dragging the hurt teen with him. “Don’t do something you might regret Derek, I’m still mad at you for killing me.” He growled as he warped hand around the teen’s throat and kisses the already bruised skin.

Stiles whimpered as Peter used his free hand to creeps under his shirt and touch his stomach, he couldn’t use his hand with them being tied behind his back. “I know he’s your mate,” Peter tells him, Stiles freezes and looks at Derek with even wider eyes, Derek stares at Peter wondering how he knew that Stiles was his mate.  
“Peter please let my mate go.” He asked gently “Please uncle.” Peter tilted his head and looked at his nephew letting his eyes go soft for a moment before letting out a bark of laughter.   
“Oh come on Derek that didn’t work when you were a kid it isn’t going to work now.” He chuckled “However, I will let you have Stiles back if you give me something in return?”   
“What?”  
“Your alpha spark and your loyalty.” He smirked; Derek stilled again he felt a cold dread run up his spine as he looked at Peter.   
“My alpha spark.” He whispered  
“Yes and your loyalty. If you don’t I will bite your pretty mate and make him mine.” He smirked as he pressed his face to the teen’s shoulder and mouthed at the skin. Stiles let out a few stay tears run down his face as he shook in fear as he felt Peter’s fangs on his shoulder.

Derek looked between Stiles and then his uncle and sighed “Alright only if your promise to let Stiles go and leave him alone.” Peter beamed at him and nodded.   
“Of course.” He grinned as he forced Stiles to sit in a chair. The teen let out a high pitch cry through the gag that made Derek frown and looks at his uncle. There was a mix of smells coming from the teen that made Derek angry and confused, there was fear that was the top scent, then anger and shame that was directed at the last scent of arousal.  
“What did you do?” He snarled  
“What it’s just a small toy?” Peter chuckled, Derek growled at him making a mental to know to let Chris and the sheriff skin his uncle alive. He carried on walking over to Peter and looked at Stiles, who was shaking from head to toe.  
“You will be out of here soon,” Derek promises the teen, Stiles tried to speak through the gag but everything was coming out muffled. 

The older Hale smiled as he touched the side of Derek’s face “It won’t hurt too much.” He then moved around to the back of Derek and pulled his claws out. “Just think of your mate.” Peter purred as he buried his claws into the back of the alpha’s neck. Derek roared his eyes flashing red as Peter burned neon blue as he gripped Derek’s shoulders forcing him to his knees as he took his nephew’s alpha spark. Stiles screamed through the gag fearful that Peter will just end up killing Derek, just because he could. When the alpha’s eyes turned blue Peter let him go and watched him dropped to the ground “See that wasn’t too bad was it.” He chuckled as he licked the blood of his nails.

Gasping for air Derek knelt on the ground trying to clear his head, he felt like part of his soul was ripped out of him. His head was hurting and he was having a hard time thinking as waves of black filled his vision. “Just one last thing Derek to make sure you are truly loyal to me.” Peter purred as he gently pushed Derek to his knees and slapped his cheek. He then walks over to Stiles who was shaking his head as he tried to get out of the chair. The new alpha chuckled at the fearful look on his face “Now, now Stiles be a good boy. Think of your future pups.” He grinned as he rubbed his stomach once again. He grabbed the teen by his torn hoodie and forced him to walk towards Derek and kneel in front of him. He removed the gag from Stiles' mouth and kissed him, Derek growled weakly as he swayed to stay upright Peter made a meal out of pushing his tongue into Stiles' mouth. 

Before pulling back “P-Please stop.” Stiles whimpered “You made your point, you took Derek’s alpha spark and-and t-took me.” He sobbed; Peter cooked at him as he stroked the side of his face gently. He forced Stiles to look at Derek who was too weak to fight back and tilted his head to the side and kissed his way down the teen frighten teen’s chin to his throat.  
“Relax Stiles, when you wake up tomorrow you will think this is just a bad dream.” He chuckled; he bit down on the teen’s shoulder and made him scream.   
“NO!” Derek cried out as he tried to reach out and grabs Stiles, only for him to fall flat on his face into the dirt. “Y-You promises!” Derek slurred as he felt the darkness finely creep in. Peter bite down hard on Stiles' shoulder enough for him to feel the bone brake and the whisky eyed teen scream even louder and then slump in his arms. He looked down at the bite and smiled as he licked it clean, he moved Stiles and looked at him as he lay unconscious in his arms.

He laid Stiles on the ground and untied his hands, before turning his head to the side and burning his claws into the base of his neck. He took the memories of the last 24 hours from the boy before he cleaned up, he knew his plan was twisted even on sociopath twisted level but he had to make sure everything was perfect. Both Derek and Stiles now belong to him, it won’t be long before he would get Scott to join him and the test of Derek tiny pack. There would be the tiny issue of his pups growing inside of Stiles he would have to explain at some point but for now, he will just slink away. He will let Stiles wake up with no memory of what happened he would just know that he is a wolf now, Derek won’t remember much either hopefully.

By morning with the cold twin swept through the old hale house, Stiles groaned as he pressed his hands to his head. His mouth was dry and tasted like crap his head pounded like he had drunk off his dad’s whisky and then decides to drink petrol. “Stiles.” Came the soft growl, opening his eyes Stiles looked up to see Derek looking down at him.   
“What are you doing in my room?” He asked with a confused frown.   
“We’re not in your room; we’re in my old house.” The wolf tells him, the frown deepens on the teen’s face as he sits up with a wince to his face. He looks around the room and rubs his eyes as he stares at the chair, he felt like he should remember something but he there was nothing there to remember.   
“Ummm what happen?” He asked   
“I-I don’t remember. I just know I’m not an alpha now and you took the bite.” Derek tells him, Stiles turns his head a bit to quickly to face Derek and winces at the dizzy feeling in his head.   
“What?”   
“I can smell newborn wolf, Stiles you must have taken the bite last night.” The teen shook his head and rubbed his eyes.   
“I don’t remember!” He cried out into his hands.   
“I don’t either, but I can smell Peter all over this place and you. Something must have happened.” Stiles frowned at Derek and tilted his head.   
But Peter is dead, you killed him.”

Derek stares at his mate with wide eyes and wonders what happened, he looked him up and down seeing his torn clothes and smell of his uncle is all over him that it’s making him feel sick. “Going to ask you something Stiles and please don’t get upset.”   
“I can’t promise that but go ahead.” He waved his hand at him.   
“What year do you think it is?” He asked, Stiles, scoffed and looked back at Derek.   
“2011.” He tells him, Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and pulls out his phone and shows Stiles the date. “This is a joke, right? I-I hit my head and passed out, right? It-It can’t be 2013!”


	2. Chapter 2

He has lost 2 years; his mind was in overdrive as Derek drives him back home. He texts Scott to let him know he has found Stiles and text his pack, he sighed as he drove to the teen’s house Stiles looked back at him with wide eyes. “W-What do I do?” He asked as he sat there in Derek’s jacket.” He was trying to comfort himself with the wolf’s scent but with Peter’s smell still lingering it was confusing him and making his wolf unhappy.   
“I will come in with you and we will talk to your father.”   
“D-Does he knows?” Stiles whispered   
“About werewolves? Yeah, he knows.” He scratched his head as he turns the car off and then steps out moving around to the other side. 

Stiles hops out of the car and stood looking at his house, nothing looks different or out of place. He still can’t wrap his head around anything as he stood in front of Derek. “My wolf he’s confused and not happy,” Stiles tells him.   
“It’s talking to you already?”   
“Yes.” He smiles a little as he stares at Derek. Who was only looked at him with a mixture of worry and love…I must be seeing things…the teen thinks.  
“Why is it confused and unhappy?” The older wolf asked, he could only guess why the wolf was unhappy. Stiles pulled the leather jacket around him tighter and shivered slightly, his cheeks became pink as he bite’s his bottom lip and looks back at Derek.   
“Well the thing is your scent is comforting, it makes me feel safe. But Peter’s scent scares me and I can smell him all over me, he did something more than just bite me and my wolf is really unhappy about it. We want you to fix it.” He mumbled the last part. Derek smiled as he leans down and cups Stiles' face and lifted his head up and kissed him, the teen sighs into the wolf’s mouths and kisses him. His wolf purrs happily at that their mate…wait mate?… Stiles thought as he pulled back and tilted his head and frowned “Are we mates?” He asked, Derek, scratched his head and nodded.   
“Yeah, we are.” He tells him, Stiles then smiles at him it was a bright pure happy smile that made Derek’s heart melt. “Come on we will talk more about it later, let’s just get you inside.”

John bolted upright when he heard the door open and close “Stiles!” He cried out as he stood up and rushes around to the hallway. He stood there blinking at the teen his clothes torn and dirty and his eyes zeroed in on the blood staining his son’s clothes. Stiles just walked up to him and hugged him, John held him close and took a deep breath to calm himself before pulling back and looking back at Stiles. “Do we need to go hospital?” John asked  
“I don’t think so, Peter bite me,” Stiles tells him, he looks at a drying spot of whisky on his father’s shirt. He didn’t want to tell him what other things he thinks Peter has done to him. “I need to go for a hot shower.”   
“Stiles you have been missing almost 2 days and I’m a sorry son but you look like…”  
“A victim?” John nodded sheepishly as Stiles rubbed his eyes “Alright, let’s get this over with, but I want Derek to stay.” Stiles mumbled as he turned back to the front door and walked out. 

Derek turned to look at the sheriff and frowned at him “What?” John said to him, as he grabbed his jacket and keys.   
“He just wants to sleep sheriff,” Derek tells him, John glared at him as he walks up to him.   
“My son was kidnapped by your crazy uncle, he did god know what to him for those hours he had him. And unless you can promise me that he never did anything to hurt him or he is dead then I’m doing my job to make sure I can find Peter and lock him up!” He snapped “Now after you.” He growled as he waved his hand to the front door. 

They took the Sheriff car to the hospital the whole ride up there Stiles was curled up against Derek’s side. He was quiet and dozed in and out of sleep, John frowned as he watched Derek put his arm around him and kissed the top of his head. He didn’t say anything as he drove he will ask when Stiles was out of earshot he will ask…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TOUCHING MY 16 YEAR OLD SON!…he thinks to himself as his knuckles turn white.

While Stiles was happy to see Mellissa she was the last person he wants to talk to, even tho he has no memories of what happen the last 2 days. He sat there in a white gown as he spoke to Deputy Parrish; he hated trying to explain that he doesn’t recognize him. “I’m sorry but my memories had been taken I can’t remember anything.”   
“What is the last thing you remember?” Melissa asked as she sits next to him and places a hand on his shoulder.   
“Derek killed Peter and I set him on fire.” He tells them, John winced at how matter of a fact Stiles was about it.   
“When was that?” Jordan asked with a frown.   
“Ummm 2011.” He mumbled as he looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his head.  
“Shit.” John hissed as he kicked the bin.

The Sheriff turned to Derek who had remained quiet the whole time “How did he lose 2 years!” He yelled at the wolf, Stiles looked up at his dad and rubbed his eyes.   
“By inserting claws into the back of his neck, but Peter could also remove specific memories entirely. It seems Peter was removing Stiles memories of the last 24 hours, I don’t know if he misses judge what he was doing or he did it on purpose.” Derek tells him that didn’t make John any happier.   
“What can we do to get them back?”   
“Only Peter can return them.” Derek pushed himself off the walk and walks over to Stiles and smiles softly at him. The teen smiled back just as Scott came running into the room with Allison, Lydia, Isaac and Erica, Boyd.   
“Stiles!” Scott yelled as he ran up to his friend and hugged him. The whisky eyed teen hugged him back and sighed but then frowned as he looked at the others in the room.  
“Scott.” He whispered   
“Yeah?” The wolf whispered.   
“Why are they here?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Why are they here?” Stiles whispered in Scott’s ear, the dark-haired teen pulled back and looked down at him. Stiles blinked at Isaac, Erica and Boyd and then just frowned at Lydia and Allison. He looks towards Scott who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.   
“W-What?” He asked, “Stiles they are our friends.” Scott tells him   
“Yeah, your gonna have to explain it to Me.” He tells him, just as the door opens and in walks, Kira and Malia arrives.   
Sorry, we’re late though we saw Peter wondering the halls.” Kira tells them,   
“WHAT?” Derek and John both growl, John turn and looked at Parrish who was putting his notebook away.   
“Come on I don’t want that man anywhere near my son!” John snarls, he turns to Derek as he was about to follow them. “No please Derek stay here protects him.” 

The former alpha nodded and watches as the Sheriff kisses the top of Stiles head and smiles at him, there was a dread feeling building in his cut as he watches his dad walk out of the room. Swallowing the fear and dread he turns and looks at the two new girls. “Who are they?”  
“Stiles…” Kira started to say when Derek put his hand up.   
“Peter stole his memories.”

The room was quiet and Stiles didn’t like that they were looking at him, Scott started to explain everything to him as if he was a child. The whisky eyed teen raised an eyebrow at him before he was interrupted by Erica.  
“Scott shut up your doing it wrong.” Erica sighed as she flicked her hair over her shoulder as she walked over to Stiles and jumps onto the bed before draping herself over his shoulders, making Derek growl a little. “Well, what happens is Scott becomes a true alpha after dealing with the Darach bitch and the alpha pack and me and Boyd we died and then came back like you do in this town. Ummm Prince Peaches here brought Peter back from the bed and it turns out she a banshee…” Stiles stilled and then glared at her.   
“Hey don’t look at me like that!” She said, there wasn’t much fight to her voice because well Peter did kidnap one of her best friends. “He made me do it.” She mumbled sadly.  
“I think I got the right to be a little upset, don’t I? A psycho wolf kidnaps me, steals Derek’s alpha spark and then bites me and does god knows what else to me. Then to add the cherry to the topping he steals 2 YEARS OF MY LIFE!” He yells, his eyes turned bright golden amber and it made everyone take a step back. 

Erica pulls away from him and watches as the teen flex his fingers before taking a deep sigh and puts away his fangs and claws “Y-You have control already?” Isaac asked he looked confused as Stiles shrugged.   
“Sure why the hell not, I helped Scott didn’t I?” He mumbled,  
“Are you sure that Peter took your alpha spark?” Alison asked Derek, the wolf nodded from his spot in the room, as he ran his hands through his hair he didn’t like the feeling that was bubbling in his gut. He had a feeling that the rug will be pulled out of under him, he didn’t like the fact that the Sheriff and his deputy have wondered off because Peter is in the building.  
“Very sure, I remember what it’s like to have him fumbling about in my head,” Derek growled as he rubbed his eyes before looking up at them with his blue eyes.  
“Does that mean he will come for us?” Erica asked, she seems worried and bite her bottom lip.  
“Yes.” Derek said, “Which is why you three and Stiles will join Scott’s pack.” No one says anything as they looked between Scott and then to Derek.  
“Look if I say yes can I go home?” Stiles asked… but that is when they heard screams coming from down the hallway. “DAD!” Stiles yelled as he jumps off the bed and runs towards the door before the packs could stop them. 

He stood there with Scott and Derek following close behind him and they stood there wide-eyed as they looked at the bodies laying the hallway. “Dad!” Stiles yelled as he rushes down the hallway looking for his father. Scott and Isaac panic when they spot Melissa leaning against the wall holding her shoulder, they rushed over to her and helped her to stand as Scott looked at the bite and whimpered.   
“I’m okay.” She smiled “Boys it’s alright.” She kissed their heads before passing out in Scott’s arms. The true alpha felt his world crashing down around him as he carried her to an empty bedroom. 

Derek found Stiles kneeling in front of his father and holding his arm; Derek knelt by him and looked at the wound. “I’m going to murder your uncle.” John hissed as he felt Stiles warp his arms up.   
“I think you will find there is a queue.” The wolf growled as he helped the man to stand, Parrish, groaned as he sat up holding his head as blood ran down the side of his face and a bite on his upper arm.   
“What is Peter up to?” Stiles asked   
“He’s building a pack.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles sat curled up on the sofa, he had fallen asleep as he watched his dad, Melissa and Deputy Parrish. He was so scared that one of them would die because of the bite, but while his father and Melissa slept in a fever haze Parrish paced he felt irritated like a caged animal. Scott sat on the floor by the sofa his mother had fallen a slept on trying to keep himself awake as Isaac rested his head in the true alpha’s lap while the others were just sat around watching each other fall asleep. 

Derek nudged Scott as he bent down to face him; the alpha looked up with hazy eyes and blinked at him “Let me take Stiles up to your room to sleep better?” He asked, Scott, looked up at his friend and nodded, his shoulder was still healing from where Scott had re-bit. He rubbed his eyes and nodded as he cleared his throat.   
“Yeah.” He said, Derek, stood up and walks over to Stiles and scooped him up. 

Stiles whimpered and woke up as Derek carried him up the stairs to Scott’s room; he looked up at Derek and frowned as he notices that the former alpha had moved him from the sofa. “Derek?” He mumbled, “Where are we go?” He yawed.  
“I’m putting you in Scott’s bed so you can sleep better.” He tells him   
“What no, I need to stay with my dad.” He starts to push himself away from the wolf but didn’t get very far with Derek not letting him go until he put him on the bed.   
“Relax.” Derek tells him softly as he sat on the bed with him “The sheriff, Scott mum and Parrish are all going to be okay.” He smiles as he crawls onto the bed with him. 

The teen frowned as he lay back down dragging the wolf with him and let the wolf curl around him and hold him close. Stiles rolled over and pressed his face into Derek’s chest and closed his eyes “Don’t leave me.” He whispered   
“I won’t.” Derek kissed his forehead and sighed, after a little while Derek thought Stiles had fallen back to sleep.  
“Derek.”   
“I thought you were asleep?” The wolf whispered as he looked down to see Stiles golden amber eyes.   
“I need something.” Stiles frowned as he looked at Derek’s face, the former alpha stroked the teen’s cheeks enjoying the bright eyes starting him, it sent thrills through his body to see the amber eyes.   
“What do you need?” He asked as he watched the teen bit his bottom lip and moved to sit up, Derek raised an eyebrow as he watched Stiles grab the hem of his shirt and then pull it over his head. “Stiles…” The teen dropped his shirt off the bed and looked at the wolf.  
“P-Please just listen I-I need you, Derek, my wolf is crying out for you to touch us to fix us in a way only a mate can.” He whispered the last part scared to death that Derek would reject him; he knows it’s silly because Derek wouldn’t do that to him but with everything that had to happen he is scared. 

Derek smiled softly at him and reached out his hand to him, Stiles took his hand and let the man pull him down next to him and kisses him. “This is normal your wolf is reaching out to me for comfort. All mates do it when they need comforting after something bad has happened.” He tells Stiles as he strokes his face “Whatever Peter did to you; your wolf wants me to fix it.” Stiles frowned,  
“I feel a but coming?” He whispered  
“But we are in Scott’s bed.” He chuckled; Stiles smiled and then started to laugh putting his hands to his face. “I’m pretty sure he will hate us if we did.” He smiled as he watched Stiles laugh.   
“Yeah, I bet he would.” He sighed as he wiped the tears from his eyes as he let Derek slide his hand down his front to his trousers and give him a gentle squeeze “I still want you.” He blushed “I want to feel you.” He whispered as he cupped Derek’s face.   
“You’re willing to risk the wrath of your alpha and your father?” Derek chuckled; Stiles bit his bottom lip and moaned as he felt Derek’s hand rub his groin.   
“Ummm shower, we can do it in the shower. It will muffle some of the sounds and we don’t leave a stink in the bedrooms.” He whimpered as Derek mouthed at his throat.   
“Good plan.” The wolf growled as he picked Stiles up and moved into the bathroom.


End file.
